figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Items (Raider Zero)
This page contains an item list for Raider Zero. Note: Some of these items can be only obtained by hacking. Equipment Swords (Out, Liar!) }} (Dual Storey Pod House) }} (Chamber) }} (Passage of the Skilled) }} (Think Fast!) }} Blasters (Power Core) }} (Cradle of Filth) }} (The Other Path) }} (Firespout II) }} Armour (Hazchem Room) }} (Chamber) }} (The Shifting Tiles) }} (Endurance) }} (Eastern Dark Armoury) }} Shields (What's In This Water?) }} (Pod House) }} (A Purple Door in a Cave) }} Rifles (Room With No Mooses In It) }} (Chamber) }} (Room of Bombs) }} Accessories (Authorised Access Only) }} - No Turning Back) }} (Don't You Just Love These Revolving Blades of Doom?) }} (The First Gate) }} (Quadroom) }} (The Rockshrooms) }} Consumables Drugs (Stretch 1) - (x3) (Before The Master) - (x3) (In the Bile) - (x5) (Pursued In The Dark) - (x25) (Cave of Blades) Drop: - Skitterbot - Lightning RoofCannon - Homing RoofCannon - Sewer Speqtrid - Arrowhead - Krakenspawn }} (The Pipes) - (Deadly Nightshade) - (x3) (Yet Another Leap of Faith) - (x3) (Swim For Your Life) - (x4) (The Nether Reaches) - (x10) (Moment's Reprieve) - (x3) (Room of blandness) - (x14) (Someplace) - (x5) (Craggy Climb) - (x10) (Treetops 2: Electric Boogaloo) - (x10) (Misery) - (x3) (Ascent) Drop: - Lake Speqtrid - Nnengral Zombie }} (Knifed in the Night) - (x4) (In The Jungle...) - (x3) (Speqtrid Lake) - (x6) (Descent Into The Machine) - (x3) (Coolant Module Alpha) - (x3) (I'm running out of room ideas!) - (x5) (Eastern Dark Armoury) Drop: - Shadow Acidragon - Nnengral - Infected Nnengral - Ghost Nnengral }} (Like Clouds Over Doom) - (Spike Bay I) - (Secret Passage!) - (Swim For Your Life) - (x3) (Mild Rising Gauntlet) - (Intersection) - (Firespout I) - (x3) (Stairs of Light) Drop: - Flame RoofCannon - Nnengral Engineer }} (Storeroom 1A) - (x3) (In The Jungle...) - (Coolant Module Alpha) Drop: - Volcano Plant }} (x5) (It don't 'arf reek summat rottern in 'ere!) - (Skin of Filth) Drop: - Green Blob - Purple Blob - Blue Blob - Acidragon - Acidragon Zombie }} Ammunition (x100) (Room With No Mooses In It) - (x100) (In the Bile) - (x100) (No Turning Back) Drop: - Miniturret (x50) - RoofCannon (x50) - Photon RoofCannon (x50) - Double Roturret (x50) - Triple Roturret (x50) - Quad Roturret (x50) - Pent Roturret (x50) }} (x20) (Reeking Tunnel) - (x20) (Alpha Gangway) - (x100) (Coolant Module Alpha) Drop: - Photon Miniturret (x20) - Toxikraken (x50) }} (x50) (Subtunnel Entrance) - (x100) (Chamber) - (x20) (Floating Platform Room) }} (x200) (You're Not Being Shot At!) - (x100) (Room Of Bombs) }} Boosts (Lifeless Chamber Of Choice) - (Terminal Way) - (Familiar challenge?) - (Two Trees and a Treasure Trove) Drop: - Nnengral Captain }} (Stretch 1) - (Descent Into Madness) - (Arsenal Block 2) - (Floating Platform Room) - (Highcave) - (Room With A Power Boost In It) Drop: - Gruen - Furnace - Infected Gruen }} (Another Descent) - (The Pipes) - (Why are you checking your map NOW?!) - (Artillery Defense) (Easy only) - (Come and get it! :D) - (Ascent) Drop: - Necroparasite }} Grenades (x10) (The Chasm) - (x10) (Highcave) - (x10) (The Rockshrooms) Drop: - Search Orb - Heavy Nnenbot - Bomb Skitterbot - Fire Acidragon - Nnenbot Guard }} Key Items Maps (Loading Bay Anteroom) - (Typhoid) - (Mapmaker's House) - (Orienteering) - (Transition) - (Lost) }} Keycards (Why Is This Here, Anyway?) }} (Green Aces) }} (Cave of Calmness) }} Relics (Relic Room) }} (Relic Room) }} (Why Are You Looking At Your Map NOW?) }} (Relic Room) }} (Relic Room) (Need Green Keycard) }} (Relic Room) (Need Purple Keycard) }} (Relic Room) (Need Purple Keycard) }} Category:Raider Zero Items